


Erika and Morticia Megaseed Adventures

by 999blackflowers



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, Genderbend Rick and Morty, I was told it's kind of like ovi?, Incest, Megaseeds but it's vaginal, Not such a great fic but meh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fuck you, no betas we die like men, they're lesbians now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Erika needs to store some megaseeds inside her granddaughter to get through Space Customs.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Erika and Morticia Megaseed Adventures

Morticia lay back, trembling. She and Erika had run to a nearby cave to perform this procedure. Was she looking forward to it? She… she didn’t know.

Erika had three megaseeds on the ground. She had laid out a towel for Morticia to lay down on.

“Oh, oh jeez. I don’t-- I don’t know about this one, Erika…” Morticia squirmed, having pressed her legs together.

“Well, y-you’re going to have to shove all these-- all of these right up your v-vagina, Morticia, all of them.” Erika explained, having sit on the floor with her legs crossed. “I-- I’ve had to do it, it’s your turn, I can’t- I can’t hold more than one, Morticia.”

“More than one?” Morticia looked up at her, unsure whether she was mortified (ha) or, uh, aroused. 

Erika rolled her eyes. “You- you’re fresh, Morticia, p-plus I’ve birthed a child already and it r-really fuckin’ hurts, Morticia, it’s a tradeoff, b-because-- you’re never having sex with anyone besides me, and, you’re--”

“Wh-what?”

“Just-- just hurry up and take your pants off for me, baby girl.” Erika held up one of the seeds, as if to say ‘if-you-don’t-I-will’.

And so Morticia pulled her jeggings off, being… reluctant to pull her little white frilly panties down, finding herself squirming too much. Erika was now kneeling, and raised an eyebrow once she noticed her granddaughter’s reluctance.

“Come on, baby, let me get those off for you.” Erika slid her long fingers under the frilly waistband of Morticia’s little panties, white with a little strawberry pattern, and quickly yanked them down.

Morticia gave a little whimper as they were pulled down and off her feet, quickly being held down under her grandmother’s knee. Her knees were then spread open, leaving her clit bared to the open air. A breeze blew through the cave, making her shudder.

“Is… is-- is this gonna hurt?” Morticia trembled.

“Of- of fuckin’ course it is, Morticia.” Erika rolled her eyes, taking a megaseed and then a bit of lube from her pocket.

“And how deep is it going?” Morticia kept her legs wide open, cupping a hand over her labia.

“R-Right up to into your uterus, Morticia, gotta push it right in there, g-g-”

Morticia bit her lip. “Has- has-”

“That one h-huge dildo I bought you d-doesn’t go that deep.” Erika confirmed as she began to smear the megaseed with lube. But her eyes moved from the seed to Morticia cupping her labia shyly. And she narrowed those eyes.

Morticia noticed. Erika grabbed her hand off, immediately pushing two fingers against her clit. And Morticia arched her back instantly, throwing her head back from the foreign contact of those beautiful long fingers. “Oh. Oh Christ-”

Erika pulled her fingers away immediately, before licking them. And Morticia blinked.

“Y-you’re wet.” Erika had a slow smile coming to her face. “You’re wet for grandma, huh? W-wet for her? I’m gonna t-take good good care of you, baby, don’t you worry.”

And Morticia covered her face in shame until she felt Erika pushing the tip of the seed against her hole, giving a quick wince.

“How is-- how is this supposed to fit?” Morticia bit her lip, wincing.

“W-with difficulty.” Erika began to push the seed with the palm of her hand against her entrance, listening to Morticia give a little squeak as the tip entered, trying to push it in deeper. The shape made it difficult, quickly getting wider and thicker.

Morticia bit her lip, trying to stay quiet as she felt the rough seed entering her. But as it got wider- she suddenly shouted in protest.

“No-no, stop, that- it hurts too much!” Morticia began to kick her legs, her vaginal muscles beginning to try and push it out-

Erika used her free hand to slam one leg down and leaned to avoid the other leg, refusing to stop pushing the seed. “Calm-- calm the fuck down, Morticia, just-- just relax your vaginal muscles.”

“H-How?!”

“G-grandma’s going to take good care of you, Morticia, d-don’t forget.” Erika placed a hand on her cheek.

Morticia would be ashamed to admit that her insides suddenly felt a bit slicker and weaker. Her knees felt… weaker. She relaxed her legs again as Erika began to push the seed again with the heel of her palm, trying to think of literally anything else that could be pushed inside her.

A dildo? Maybe. Oh, oh, or, Jessie in her math class. Jessie was a handsome motherfucker. Redhead, super buff, usually filled her thoughts while she masturbated. She thought back to the time he had picked up her pencil and she had to excuse herself to the bathroom to furiously masturbate to that. Mm. And--

_ Fuck,  _ her entrance was stretched wide. She was pulled back to reality as Erika pushed that seed deeper within her vagina, torturously slow. 

“You’re doing- you’re doing well, Erika,  _ good girl, good girl. _ ” Erika cooed softly.

Good girl… Good- good girl. Morticia let out a loud moan, beginning to pant heavily to try and block out the pain of the large seed being pushed into her. But also… The stretching and Erika’s beautiful fingers.

And suddenly, the seed managed to slip in. Fully. The pain subsided ever so slightly.

Morticia gasped for air properly.

“One down-- oh, and-” Erika quickly grabbed a syringe from her labcoat, suddenly jabbing it into Morticia’s neck, making her cry out in surprise.

“Wh-what was that for?” Morticia tried to push herself up, but immediately felt a jab of pain from the megaseed in her vagina, giving yet another wince of pain. Time to lay down again...

“It’ll-- it’s just making your cervix d-dilate so you I sh-shove those seeds up there.” Erika explained, briefly taking a moment to grab her flask. She uncapped it, swirling it around and taking a deep swig.

Morticia blinked and wondered. “D-Do you th-think that’d help relieve the pain?” 

And Erika continued drinking for a couple of seconds, until she pulled away from the flask, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. “No. And-- and you’re too young to drink, you w-whore of a child.”

Not young enough to not have those seeds shoved up to my uterus, I suppose.

Morticia was just taking a moment to relax until Erika suddenly grabbed another megaseed, having once again smeared it with lube and was now pushing it up her vagina. This one went easier, now pushing the existing one from behind. And she grit her teeth to bare it.

“I-I don’t even need lube for th-this, you’re wet enough already. Because- you’re  _ enjoying  _ this.” Erika teased.

“H-Hey- you-- you--” Morticia tried to lean up slightly to point a finger, but felt the pain too great, dropping her head back down to the towel. “Oh, jeez, oh god.”

“Enjoying y-your grandma shoving these seeds up your vagina, huh, Morticia?” Erika teased as she kept pushing with the palm of her hand, seeing Morticia cover her face in shame as the tip of the first seed reached her cervix. “Gonna fill your womb with my seeds, Morticia, baby, good girl-”

“D-Don’t phrase it like that, Erika!” Morticia complained loudly until she felt the first seed leaving her vagina to sit in her uterus, immediately silencing herself in surprise.

And then Erika took the third seed and began to push that one inside, watching Morticia lean back, seemingly beginning to… lose herself. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling, her face pink and her eyelashes fluttering. Shameless. Erika used two fingers to brush against her clit, just outside her abused stretched opening and watched the girl arch her back.

And there was the second seed entering her womb. And Erika knew from here she’d have to push the last one in, pushing her fingers into the girl’s entrance.

Her insides were warm and slick. Morticia’s breathing had sped up considerably, she was hyperventilating. And Erika wondered how far she could push this as she reached deep to finally push that last seed into her uterus. And now, technically she was done.

“Th-that’s the last seed, Morticia-”

“I’m g-gonna cum.” Morticia spoke breathlessly.

“Oh, good girl, good girl’s gonna c-cum from her grandma p-pushing some seeds into her v-vagina-”

And Erika felt Morticia’s vaginal muscles contract around her fingers tight, an orgasm ripping through her as she shuddered violently on the towel. Erika whipped her hand out from her contracting muscles and saw fluids dripping from her entrance.

And Morticia lay there, panting slowly.

Oh lord. She blinked slowly and caressed a hand over her stomach, seeing it had a bit of a curve to it now. Aha.

“N-now-- now we can actually get through S-Space Customs, Morticia--”

“I n-need a moment, Erika.” Morticia lay her head back until Erika threw her jeggings on her face, as if giving the instruction to get up.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos or a Comment! I appreciate them greatly <3
> 
> I mostly wanted to explore the concept of a female Rick which seems criminally untapped and I thought it had to be rectified immediately. I wrote this around 6 months ago though and wanted to upload it seeing as I felt like some people may enjoy it. Honestly that and I uploaded some other unashamed kink fic and thought: why not this one too?


End file.
